Secret Police
by Kimi3999
Summary: Inspirée d'une chanson de Hatsune Miku. Je vous laisse lire pour tout savoir sur la vie de Miku F.B.I. ... :D
1. Chapter 1

**Oui, j'ai décidé de faire une histoire sur "Secret Police" de Miku Hatsune. Laissez-vous surprendre...**

* * *

-|Hatsune Miku|-

Le débile du 26e arrondissement a pris la fuite après m'avoir apperçu. Le nomé Kamiza Shijuzu a volé déjà vingt-six sacs de mamies dans une semaine! Ca ne pouvait pas durer, ces pauvres mamies à qui on a volé leur argent! J'ai suivis le suspect jusqu'à la "rue rouge", la rue où la Police Secrète dont j'apartenais et j'étais la boss avais tué ces quelques milliers voleurs, violeurs et tueurs. J'ai pris mon petit pistolet de ma poche et j'ai tiré sur le voleur de sac de veilles mamies, plus exactement sur sa jambe.

- Tu t'arrêtes, oui? - je me suis approchée de Kamiza. - Tu sais que courrir avec des bottes à talon haut c'est pas si facile que ça en a l'air? Pff...

Sur moi j'avais une robe "frou-frou" noire et blanche, sur la tête de jolis cheveux turquoises bouclés coiffés en deux queu de cheval partant un peu partout. Sur le cou j'avais mis mon bandeau anti-paroles que je mettais sur mes lèvres quand j'avais pas envie de parler. Les bottes que je portais étaient noires avec des fin lacets turquoises. Talon très haut, dois-je dire. Un maquillage assez sombre sur ma tête avec des pincelettes de turquoises par ci par là. Mes jolis gants longs noirs étaient sur mes bras, qui finissaient par des mains dont les ongles étaient peignit en turquoise. Oui, j'adore cette couleur!

- Faudra te punir, hein? - me suis-je baissée en regardant froidement le visage du voleur.

- Miku-samaaaa~ - se retentit une voix spontanée d'une jeune fille.

Une fille avec de courts cheveux d'or dont décorait un gros noeu, vêtit presque comme moi, sauf qu'avec plus d'orange s'avançait vers moi.

- Coucou Rin! - lui ai-je souris gaminement.

- Alors c'est lui le voleur de sac de mamies extrème? - se baissa elle aussi en montrant sa culotte orange au monde derrière elle (même s'il n'y avait personne derrière et que cet endroit était assez desert, ben c'est un peu 'zarb). - 'l'est moche! - se leva-t-elle.

- T'aaas vuuuuuu? - me suis-je aussi levée.

- Vous avez quel âge? - cria l'homme par terre en ayant la tête de con.

- 16 presque pile! - disions nous en même temps.

- QUOI? - s'écria Kamiza. - J'me suis fait arrêté par des gamines?

- Problem? - lui ai-je pointé le fusil dans la geule.

Un moment de silence. Le gars était en état de choc, je crois. Ca en avait l'air en tout cas. Moi et rin avons pris le voleur pour le jetter dans la prison pour revenir tranquile dans la "Base Secrtète" soutairaine. Dès sur place, je me suis jettée sur le garçon au cheveux blond coiffés en pics sur le devant, le derrière était coiffé en queu de cheval. Il portait un menteau en cuir et des jean assez déchirés avec une ceinture qui avait un long morceau qui partait vers le bas.

- Wah! - s'écria-t-il assis sur le canapé du salon. - Miku, dégage!

- Len-kuuuuuun! J'adore ton language! Je t'adooore! - me suis-je câlinée contre son T-shirt jaune.

- Miku-sama! - ai-je entendu une voix féminine adulte. - Vous êtes revenue à temps.

Une jeune femme en farteau de laboratoire s'était rapprochée de moi. Elle était belle et intelligente. Ses cheveux roses et assez long étaient vraiment jolis et ses lunettes rouges lui donnait une face sexy. Déjà que son corps l'était. J'ai attrapé ses gros seins.

- Comment tu fait, dis-moi! - rougis-je. - Je veux avoir ton cooorps!

- Miku-sama, c'est pas le sujet... - dit-elle déjà habitué à ce genre de scènes. - J'ai cherché des informations sur les bandis, et nous avons pas à s'occuper des simples voleurs de sacs. Un tueur et violeur s'est enfuit de la prison. Apparament il cherche de nouvelles cibles dans le coin. Des cibles entre 14 et 17 ans. Miku-sama, vous êtes en danger, vous devriez rester ici jusqu'au réglement du prob...

- Nan mais oh! - ai-je souris amicalement. - Luka-chan, je suis le boss de la Police Secrète, je ne suis jamais en danger!

- Sauf que ce criminel-là est doué, mademoiselle... laissez Meiko et Kaito règler le problème.

- Mais! Mais! Mais! Je m'ennuirais moi! 'Y a rien à faiiiiiiiiire!

- C'est pour votre sécuritée. - Dit Luka.

- Pf... je vais me changer et me promenner. - murmurais-je. - Rin, tu viens avec moi?

- Yep! - sauta-t-elle sur ses jambes.

- Len-kun... - dis Luka. - Tu pourra les surveiller?

- Mouais... - se leva Len.

J'ai mis une robe blanche, des sandales blanches elles aussi, j'ai lissé mes cheveux en les laissant attachés, j'ai effacé mon maquillage et j'ai enlevée mes accesoires bizzar. Me voilà normale! Rin avais sur elle un panta-courts gris, un T-shirt jaune et elle avait gardé son bandeau sur sa tête. Quant à Len, il avait des pantalongs assez mou et gonfflés, presque des joggings, un T-shirt jaune et un gilet gris, la coiffure moins en pic.

- Len, t'es si beaaaau... - dis-je avec admiration.

J'aimerai qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime, ooooh, ce serai tellement bien... mais Len n'est pas du type à exprimer ce qu'il resent. Il est un bon joueur. A tout les jeux. Des fois il joue avec la vie des autres. Des fois il joue avec les sentiment des autres. Il est sans pitié... sauf pour moi et Rin. Je profite pas du fait qu'il ne peut pas nous dire "non", au contraire de Rin qui semble bien se réjouir dès que Len lui offre ce qu'elle voulait.

- On va au festival de l'été? - demanda Rin, pas très discrètement.

- Pff... bof... je préfèrerais aller dans un resto'... j'ai faim. - me suis-je exprimée.

- Mais au festi' y'aura d'la bouffe, t'inquiète! - me tappa le dos Rin.

- Mais la flemme de marcher sans arrêt... - j'ai soupiré.

- Beuh... Len, la déssision est entre tes mains... - regarda Len Rin.

On va voir qui il aime le plus ce gars! S'il choisis d'aller au restaurant, il m'aime plus que Rin, au contraire, s'il choisis d'aller au festival de l'été, il aimera plus Rin que Moi. Oui, "Moi" avec une majuscule! Le blond me regarda d'abors, puis il se retourna vers Rin.

- J'irai bien au festi'. - dit-il.

... ...Non, non, ça veut pas dire qu'il aime plus Rin que moi mais qu'il veut juste participer aux jeux là-bas et qu'il a pas faim! Len mit ses mains dans les poches et suivait Rin. Je me suis mise à côté de lui.

- Len-kuuun... - ai-je commencé.

- Si jamais tu veux dire quelque chose qui a un rapport avec l'amour, tais-toi. - a-t-il fini.

Pff... 'l'est lourd au bout d'un moment... mais je l'aime... Il faisait maintenant assez tard, il commençait à faire noir petit à petit, et on marchait dans les lumières des voitures et des lampadères, autant que dans la lumière des pubs et des immeubles, des écritures japonaises qui brillaient et des grosses télés accrochées à des immeubles ennormes. Quand on passait devant un petit magazin de livres, dans un petit coin de la ruelle on vut une scène où une jeune femme s'agitait en voulant se liberer des mains d'un mec de 30-40 ans qui avait une grosse cicatrice sur la partie gauche de son visage. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la rue, mais personne ne prêta attention au homme qui tirait la femme dans une ruelle sombre contre la volontée de la jeune et belle fille.

- Hé ho! - cria Rin sur l'homme avec la cicatrice. - Ca va pas, non, de la tirer quelque part contre sa volontée?

L'homme lâcha la femme et sourit.

- Tu as raison ma belle, je devrais plutôt me prendre à toi! - il s'avença de quelques pas.

Il tomba vite à terre à cause de la jeune blonde qui appliqua sur lui une technique de judo. Rin avait un pied sur la tête du violeur et tirait avec ses mains les bras de l'homme. Ca devrait faire mal...

- Boss, qu'es ce que je dois faire avec ce con? - me demanda-t-elle.

- Deux solutions : un, on le torture un peu puis on le livre à la "vrai" police, deux, on le livre tout de suite à la police du coin.

- J'ai pas l'humeur à torturer aujourd'hui... - marmonna-t-elle.

- Tu as d'la chance, vieux. - chochotais-je dans l'oreille du mec.

Celui-ci rigola et s'agita brutalement, ce qui fit tomber Rin par terre à cause du manque d'équilibre, il sortit de nulle part un couteau et se mit sur moi. Rin se releva immediatement et donna un fort coup de pied sur le côté de l'homme à la cicatrice. Je me suis relevée et Len s'approcha du mec. Len sortit un petit fusil et le lancea à Rin, sachant qu'il n'est pas trop à l'aise avec des pistolets. Rin l'attrappa abilement et le pointa vers la tête du violeur.

- Ne bouge pas ou je t'explose la cervelle. - Dit Rin, enervée.

L'homme se releva et Rin lui mit un fort coup de poing dans la tête avec le pistolet dans la main. Le violeur se cogna sur un mur et tomba par terre, la tête saignante.

- On fait quoi, Rin? - lui souris-je.

- Laissons-le pourrir ici. - Dit-elle en rendant le fusil à Len, celui-ci le cachant dans sa ceinture.

On se dirigea alors vers le lieu du festival. Des lumières partout de toutes les couleurs qui illuminaient les stands et les scènes me firent rêver. Rin, voyant mon adoration envers le paysage peuplé de gens en kimono me fit un regard "Ha! Ha! Alors tu aimes ça!". Je lui ai tiré la langue. Quoi? 'Pas l'droit? Pfiou! Len, lui, semblait ebloui par les bananes couvertent de chocolat. Il sortit son porte-monnaie renplis et courru vers le stand de bananes. Ce qu'il adore ces fruits, lui... ça le rend trop mignoooon... Rin, elle le suivit en remarquant qu'il avait plein d'argent. Je les ai suivis, j'avais pas envie de me perdre.

Len s'acheta alors une de ces bananes au chocolat et commença à le manger.

- Mmm... - rougit-il en admirant le goût de la banane.

- J'peux goûter? - demanda Rin.

Sans attendre aucune réponse, elle posa ses lèvres juste à côté des lèvres de Len et croqua un bou du fruit. Le garçon au cheveux d'or rougis un peu plus et continua à déguster à sa banane chocolatée.

- Mniam! - se lècha les lèvres du reste du chocolat Rin. - Tu devrais y goûter Miku-chan!

- Len, je peeeeeuuuuuux? - lui fis-je les gros yeux.

Il me regarda comme s'il disait "**NON.**". Je fus brisée... Pyuuuuu... le vent soufle fort aujourd'hui... Ouais...

Des stands de jeux, du karaoke, des peluches achetées pour Moi et pour Rin, et on retourne vers notre base sous-terraine. On retournait chez nous avec le même chemain que tout à l'heure. On est arrivé devant le petit magazin de livres et... on a trouvé juste une flaque de sang sèchée à la place de l'homme avec la cicatrice qu'on avait rencontré.

- Merde... - murmura Rin. - Il est vivant...

On est retournés vers le "chez nous". Dès dans la base, Rin se posa sur le canapé devant la télé. On pouvait dire qu'elle avait vachement la flemme d'aller jusqu'à sa chambre et celle de Len, car ils partagaient une même chambre... manque de budget, yeah... Ca me plaît pas!

Rin par fatigue s'endormit sur le canapé. Len est alors venu la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. J'espère qu'il ne va pas la changer en pyjama... nan, j'crois pas...

* * *

**J'espère que c'est bien ^-^ J'écoute "Secret Police" en boucle O_O En tout cas, il est tard... [00:26 07/07/2012]  
**

**Ah, j'aurai un jour de retard pour l'écriture de mes histoires (oui, j'en invente d'autre françaises...) car je part en pologne en autocar (Dimanche). Au revoir et j'espère que ça vous plaît %D  
**

**Pour le prochain chapitre on dit qu'il sera prêt pour... ... dans une semaine au plus tôt :/  
**


	2. Chapter 2

-|Rin Kagamine|-

Je me suis réveillée à un peu près midi dans ma chambre. Enfin, ce n'était pas que la mienne, mais bon. Je me suis levée et étirrée, puis j'ai regardé le lit jaune de l'autre côté de la chambre. Len n'était pas là. Je m'en doutais, il se reveillait toujours avant moi. J'ai pris quelques aiffaires de mon armoire et j'ai profité de l'absence de mon cammarade pour me changer dans cette chambre mi-jaune mi-orange. J'ai donc enlevé mes vêtements d'hier en me retrouvant qu'en soutient-gorge et culottes, les deux oranges.

- Hé, Rin, t'es reveillée? - j'ai entendu une voix douce de la porte.

- Ou-ouais... Mais n'entre pas, Len! - ai-je pris dans mes mains mon nouveau T-shirt.

- Ok, mais dépêches-toi, on a une mission.

J'ai déposé mon T-shit et j'ai pris mes fringues de boulot. Après avoir mis la robe courte ayant du tissus noir et orange et mon bandeau avec dessus un noeu, je suis sortie et j'ai retrouvé Len à côté de ma porte s'appuyant sur le mur les mains croisés. Il était dans ses pensées la tête un peu tournée à l'oposé de ma porte. Il avait sur lui sa veste en cuir noire, sa chemise blanche et des pentalongs eux aussi noirs.

- C'est bon. - ai-je dis en souriant. - Tu as changé de vêtements de travail?

- Ouaip. - il se redressa et commença à marcher vers le bureau de Luka.

On a traversé le couloir sans un mot jusqu'à ce que Len ouvris la porte d'une chambre assez obscure mais illuminée par des moniteurs de partout. Par terre il y avait beaucoup de petits et de gros cables qui faisait la pièce difficile à traverser.

- Ah, vous voilà... - dis la jeune femme au cheveux roses portante des lunettes en se tournant sur sa chaise vers nous. - Les informations sur la mission est ici. - dit-elle en nous donnant un dossier. - Il s'agit d'un meurtre d'une femme de 20-25 ans. - Luka se retourna pour tappoter dans son clavier d'ordinateur. - Les autres informations sont sur le dossier. Bonne chance! - nous souria-t-elle.

- Merci. - dit neutrement Len en repartant vers la sortie.

- Il y a quoi dans le dossier? - lui ai-je demandé en sortant de la salle aussi.

- "Ann Sweets a été tuée dans une ruelle sombre en quelques coup de poignard. La femme était âgée de 21 ans et elle avais un phisique assez mince, trouvé dans un sal état (coupures, bleus...). Cheveux blonds, yeux bleu clairs. La vie de Ann était retirée en donnant un coup au coeur, celui-ci est percé." - a-t-il lu. - Les autres trucs c'est du bla bla. On doit se rendre à l'avenue 26 Kagome Lilias.

- C'est par là que le violeur de la dernière fois a été blessé! Il avait aussi une femme ressemblante à celle-là... - remarquais-je.

- Hm... peut-être que c'est lui qui a tué Ann. Tu as retenu son visage?

J'ai hoché la tête négativement.

- Je savais pas qu'il pouvait être important, où même qu'il surviverait... - dis-je.

- Moi non-plus... - dit Len en sortant de la base.

- En tout cas, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi il s'est prit à elle.

- Coeur brisé, argent à donner, victime préférée... tout pouvait se passer. - dit-il en s'assayant sur sa moto noir. - Allez, monte.

- Ok... - dis-je en m'assayant derrière lui.

- Tiens-toi bien. - m'ordonna-t-il en démarrant la moto.

Quand la moto commença à avancer, brusquement, je me suis vite accrochée à Len. Il allait vite, n'empêche... à cause du bruit des voitures et du vent fort, nous pouvions pas nous entendre. Après avoir dépasser ces quelques dixaines de voitures, Len arrêta la moto en la penchant sur le côté, qui fit tourner la moto. On s'est arrêté devant le magazin de livres.

- Ah, v'z'êtes là! - dit une fille au cheveux rouge foncé et bouclés, coiffés en deux couettes. - V'z'avez lu l'rapport? Sur cett'Ann Sweets?

- Ouaip. Donc, elle est où? - demanda Len en descendant de sa moto noire.

- Just'là. - dit la jeune fille en montrant la ruelle. - Mais l'annaliz'du sang est 'zarb. Elle n'montre pas l'sang de Ann, mais du inconnu.

- Comment ça? - dis-je.

- Bah, y parrait l'sang d'Ann y s'est mélangé à un autre sang. Mais on n'arrive pas à s'voir à qui est c'sang.

En entrant dans la ruelle, on voiyait le corps de la femme exactement là où le violeur était blessé. Ann avait des vêtements déchirés et un corps sali par le sang et un peu de boue. On voyait bien le trou dans la poitrine d'Ann fait apparament par un couteau de cuisine.

- C'est surement le gars de l'autre fois, sinon pourquoi quelqu'un aurai couvert de sang une flauqe sèche? A moins que se soit un hazard... - dit Len en se rapprochant de la morte.

Il y avait beacoup de monde autour du bandeau jaune "NE PAS TRAVERSER". Chacun voulait savoir ce qui se passe et chuchotait entre eux.

- Essayez de trouver des empruntes. - dit Len en sortant de la zone de meurtre.

Je le suivais. Quand Len voulait monter sur sa moto, un groupe de fille l'approcha.

- Dites, dites, vous êtes jeune pour un agent de police, vous avez quel âge? - demanda une des filles.

- 16 ans. - répondit-il assez froidement.

- Aw... comme nous... - dit une autre.

- Vous allez à quel lycée? - demanda la même que tout à l'heure.

- J'y vais pas, je travaille de temps en temps chez moi, mais j'ai du travail... mais c'est comme chaque membre de l'unitée ayant moin de 18 ans... - dit-il en soupirant.

- Quel est votre nom? - dit une brune.

- Kagamine Len...

- Dites, Kagamine-kun, vous avez une petite amie? - demanda la fille qui lui a adressé la parole la première.

- Non. - soupira-t-il.

- Et vous aimez quelqu'un en secret? - lui fit un clin d'oeuil la brune.

- Euhm... j'ai du travail, je dois partir... Rin, tu viens? - se tourna-t-il vers moi.

- Yep! - me suis-je assise derrière lui.

Il demarra la moto et le groupe de fille me firent un regard tueur. Dès arrivés dans la base nous fîmes notre rapport à Luka.

- Mhm... donc selons vous ce serai un violeur que vous avez blessé qui a tué Ann?

- Oui. Mais nous avons pas retenu son visage... - dit sagement Len.

- Il y avait que vous qui l'aviez attaqué?

- Il y avait aussi Miku! - dis-je. - Peut-être elle a retenu son visage? Elle a une bonne mémoire...

- Je doûte que vous la rencontrez bientôt... Elle est partie en voyage relaxant pour un mois en Amérique à mes frais. - dit Luka en reprennant son travail sur ordinateur. - Et nous n'avons aucun contact avec elle...

- M****... - dit Len.

- Pour l'instant reposez-vous, je m'occupe de cette affaire. - dit en nous souriant Luka.

- Oui, Luka-chan! - dis-je en sortant de la salle. - ...Eh, Len, en revenant sur la question que tes admiratrices on posé...

- Hm? Laquelle?

- Es ce que tu aimes quelqu'un en secret? - ai-je souri sadiquement.

- Ca te rapportera quoi de le savoir? - dit-il froidement.

- Beaucoup. - ai-je chantonné.

- Rien... - tourna-t-il le regard.

- Allez! Sinon je vais te fatiguer toute la journée! - lui dis-je.

- Huh... Si tu insiste tellement... _Oui_, j'aime quelqu'un... - dit-il en rougissant.

- Et c'est qui? J'lui dirais pas, promi! - ai-je promi.

- C'est un secret entre moi et mes sentiments. - dit-il en me regardant avec sa tête qui fait peur.

- Pff... - ai-je soufflé.

En traversant le couloir, deux personnes adultes se dirigeaient vers nous. Une femme, cheveux courts de couleur marron, habillée en pentalongs noirs déchirés un peu partout et une veste noires aussi, d'un regard dominatif, et un homme ayant des cheveux bleu, portant tout le temps une écharpe et un T-shirt sans manches, accompagné par un jean foncé et des bottes.

- Oh, tiens, voilà les petits blonds! - s'exclama la femme.

- Meiko-nee-san, ne nous appelles pas comme ça! - dis-je.

- Vous voulez venir avec nous, banane et orange? - dit l'homme.

- Kaito-nii-san, comme ça non-pluuuuuu-euh! - dis-je une seconde fois.

- Où? - demanda Len sans s'interresser à nos surnoms.

- Un homme tiens des personnes prisonnières dans la banque. - commença Kaito. - Il dit que si jamais on intervient ou que l'on donne pas l'argent à temps il tuera un prisonnier. Il a déjà tué trois hommes et une femme. La police ne sait plus quoi faire... - un soupir à la fin.

- Vous vennez? - souria Meiko.

- Ouaip, pourquoi pas! - dis-je.

Nous nous sommes dirigé vers la sortie et Kaito pris sa voiture bleu foncée, encore neuve. Kaito s'est assis près du volant et Meiko à côté.

- Derrière les jeunes! - dit Meiko.

- Pf... j'prend ma moto... - soupira Len.

- Pourquoi? - demanda Kaito.

- T'aime être derrière, toi?

- T'as raison... suis-nous.

- Ok.

- Rin, tu vas avec nous ou avec Len? - demanda Meiko.

- Ca te dérange pas si je... - me suis-je retournée vers Len.

- Non, monte. - dit-il en s'assayant sur sa moto brillante.

J'ai hoché la tête avec sourire et je me suis assise derrière Len, qui demarrai la moto. On suivait la voiture de Kaito.

Je me suis bien accrochée à Len, pour ne pas tomber, car à cette vitesse c'est facile de se péter la geule... Je me santais bien en le tennant... J'sais pas, ça fait du bien de le tennir.

Sur place, enfin, presque sur place... on a vu de loin une foulle de gens réunis devant un immeuble. Il y en a qui pleurait, qui criait, qui hurlait, qui parlait, qui demandait de passer le bandeau de sécurité, qui riait, qui ne savait pas ce qui se passe... Et il y avait le FBI devant l'immeuble. Dès qu'ils voulaient entrer sans argent, le voleur tuait une personne.

Meiko et Kaito nous firent signe de les suivre derrière l'immeuble. On est entré par la porte de secours et on essayait de trouver l'endroit où le tueur était, car l'immeuble n'était pas petit... Meiko nous donna des pistolets. Len me tendi le sien et je le pris, Len avait alors sortis son katana, et moi j'étais contente d'avoir 2 fusils.

Kaito sorti son téléphone et tappa le numéro de Neru, la spécialiste en technologie.

"Oui, hallo?" on entendit

- Neru, tu peux m'envoyer le plan de l'immeuble 01 du Cateren Stice [Nom qui veut rien dire :D]?

"Ouais... attend un moment, j'télécharge, j'met le GPS et j'te l'envoi."

- Merci... - a retiré son téléphone de son oreille Kaito.

Après quelques secondes, Kaito reçu le plan de l'immeuble avec des petits points qui migottaient dessus. Neru a aussi envoyé un autre messsage : "Le bleu, c'est toi, le rouge c'est Meiko, le jaune Len et l'orange Rin. Il y a aussi le blanc : c'est le voleur.". Juste... Comment elle savait que Meiko, Len et moi sommes ici? Akita Neru est une fille mystèrieuse.

Avec les info que nous a donné Neru, nous nous sommes vite dirigés vers la salle où l'homme tuait les gens. Kaito trouva un trou assez grand pour y introduire son pistolet et il visa la jambe du voleur. Un "PAF" et le voleur était à terre, les gens dans la salle s'enfuirent et on entra en action. Len écrasa vite l'épaule du tueur et fusilla de son katana la tête de l'homme. Meiko et moi nous nous sommes dirigée le plus vite possible vers les gens à terre pour voir si les personnes sont mortes ou gravement blessées. Kaito, lui sortis des kajdanki et les mis sur les poignés de l'homme.

- Pff... c'était facile, je vois pas pourquoi le FBI n'a pas agis comme ça... - souffla avec sourire Kaito.

- Le FBI, ça fait du bruit! - rigola Meiko.

- Good job les fruits! - nous souria bêtement Kaito.

Notre tête, si ce serai un smiley, ce serai " =.=' ".

Après avoir remis les blessés aux urgences et le tueur à la police, nous sommes retournés chez nous...

- Len... Tu pourrais me dire un indice sur cette fille que tu aimes? Ou quelques indices? S'te plaît? - lui fis-je les yeux éteincelant.

- Pff... ok... un indice par semaine, d'accord? - soupira-t-il

- Ouais! Alors, l'indice pour cette semaine?

- Mm... - réfléchi-t-il. - Elle est blonde.

- Et la taille des cheveux~?

- UN indice par semaine...

- Pf...

Les cheveux blonds? Neru? Lily? SeeU? IA? Lola? Hm... ou moi? Non, le "moi" c'est impossible. Et puis, je ne l'aime pas. J'ai hâte du prochain indice...


End file.
